forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Road Wild
Road Wild (originally known as Hog Wild) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view from World Championship Wrestling (WCW) that was held from 1996 to 1999. It was a free event held in Sturgis, South Dakota during the annual Sturgis Motorcycle Rally. After the first event, WCW changed the name to Road Wild because of a potential trademark issue with the Harley-Davidson club Harley Owners Group (HOG). In 2000, it was replaced by New Blood Rising. Hulk Hogan was featured in the main event of all four versions of the event. Hog Wild Hog Wild took place on August 10, 1996 from the Sturgis Motorcycle Rally in Sturgis, South Dakota. The video cover featured Hulk Hogan in his Hulkster pose despite the fact that he joined the nWo one month prior and began being billed as Hollywood. The first eight matches aired on WCW Saturday Night on TBS. This event happened on a Saturday, instead of the normal Sunday night. *Saturday Night match: The Public Enemy (Rocco Rock and Johnny Grunge) defeated Dick Slater and Mike Enos (3:47) *Saturday Night match: Konnan defeated Chavo Guerrero, Jr. (4:24) *Saturday Night match: The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) defeated High Voltage (Robbie Rage and Kenny Kaos) (3:22) *Saturday Night match: Alex Wright defeated Bobby Eaton (0:30) *Saturday Night match: The Dungeon of Doom (The Taskmaster, Meng, and The Barbarian) defeated Joe Gomez, Jim Powers, and Mark Starr (3:06) *Saturday Night match: Squire David Taylor defeated Mr. JL (2:37) *Saturday Night match: Diamond Dallas Page defeated The Renegade (6:53) *Saturday Night match: Arn Anderson defeated Hugh Morrus (0:40) *Rey Mysterio, Jr. defeated The Ultimate Dragon to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (11:35) **Mysterio pinned Dragon after a hurricanrana from the top rope. Mysterio's entrance was aired at the close of WCW Saturday Night, which aired live from Sturgis that night. *Scott Norton defeated Ice Train (5:05) **Norton forced Train to submit with an armbar. *Madusa defeated Bull Nakano (5:00) **Madusa defeated Nakano by disqualification. *Chris Benoit (with Woman and Miss Elizabeth) defeated Dean Malenko (26:55) **Benoit pinned Malenko with a roll-up. *Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) defeated The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (17:53) **Booker pinned Scott after Parker hit him with a cane. *Ric Flair (with Woman and Miss Elizabeth) defeated Eddie Guerrero to retain the WCW United States Championship (14:14) **Flair pinned Guerrero with a figure-four. *The Outsiders (Kevin Nash and Scott Hall) defeated Sting and Lex Luger (14:36) **Hall pinned Luger after Nick Patrick hit Luger with an elbow. *Hollywood Hogan defeated The Giant (with Jimmy Hart) to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (14:55) **Hogan pinned Giant after hitting him with the title belt while the referee was dealing with an interfering Scott Hall and Kevin Nash. **After the match, The Booty Man came to the ring with an nWo T-shirt on and a birthday gift for Hogan; Hogan teased as if Booty Man was going to join the group but turned on him and beat him down with Hall and Nash. **Hogan then spray-painted “nWo” on the front of the WCW World Heavyweight Championship belt. 1997 Road Wild 1997 took place on August 9, 1997 from the Sturgis Motorcycle Rally in Sturgis, South Dakota. *Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) defeated Vicious and Delicious (Buff Bagwell and Scott Norton) (with Vincent) (10:20) **Booker pinned Norton after two Harlem Sidekicks. *Konnan defeated Rey Mysterio, Jr. in a Mexican Death match (10:20) **Konnan forced Mysterio to submit with the Tequila Sunrise. *Steve McMichael and Chris Benoit defeated Jeff Jarrett and Dean Malenko in an Elimination match (9:36) **McMichael pinned Jarrett when Jarrett pulled McMichael on top of himself (7:11) **McMichael pinned Malenko after a Tombstone Piledriver (9:36) *Alex Wright defeated Chris Jericho to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (13:03) **Wright pinned Jericho with a roll-up. *Ric Flair defeated Syxx (11:06) **Flair pinned Syxx with his feet on the ropes. *Curt Hennig defeated Diamond Dallas Page (with Kimberly Page) (9:41) **Hennig pinned Page with a Hennig-Plex. *The Giant defeated Randy Savage (with Miss Elizabeth) (6:05) **Giant pinned Savage after a chokeslam. *The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) (with Ted DiBiase) defeated WCW World Tag Team Champions The Outsiders (Scott Hall and Kevin Nash) by disqualification (15:29) **The Outsiders were disqualified after Nash pulled the referee out of the ring, The Outsiders retained the titles. *Hollywood Hogan defeated Lex Luger to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (16:15) **Hogan pinned Luger after a impostor Sting (Dennis Rodman in a Sting costume) hit Luger with a baseball bat. 1998 Road Wild 1998 took place on August 8, 1998 from the Sturgis Motorcycle Rally in Sturgis, South Dakota. *Meng defeated The Barbarian (with Jimmy Hart) (4:48) **Meng pinned Barbarian with a Tongan Death Grip. *The Public Enemy (Rocco Rock and Johnny Grunge) defeated The Dancing Fools (Disco Inferno and Alex Wright) (with Tokyo Magnum) (15:27) **Grunge pinned Inferno after grunge elbowed Inferno through 3 tables. *Saturn defeated Raven (with Lodi) and Chris Kanyon in a Triangle Raven's Rules match (12:26) **Saturn pinned Raven after a Death Valley Driver. *Rey Mysterio, Jr. defeated Psychosis (13:38) **Mysterio pinned Psychosis with a Springboard Hurricanrana to become the number one contender to the WCW Cruiserweight Championship. *Stevie Ray defeated Chavo Guerrero, Jr. (2:38) **Ray pinned Guerrero after hitting him with a slapjack. *Steve McMichael defeated Brian Adams (with Vincent) (6:32) **McMichael pinned Adams after a Tombstone Piledriver. *Juventud Guerrera defeated Chris Jericho (with Dean Malenko as Special Guest Referee) to win the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (16:24) **Guerrera pinned Jericho after a Frankensteiner. *WCW World Heavyweight Champion Goldberg won a World title battle royal against nWo Hollywood (The Giant, Scott Hall, Curt Hennig, and Scott Norton) and nWo Wolfpac (Konnan, Lex Luger, Kevin Nash, and Sting) (7:58) **Goldberg won by last pinning Giant. **Eliminations were by pinfall or going over the top rope. *Diamond Dallas Page and Jay Leno (with Kevin Eubanks) defeated Hollywood Hogan and Eric Bischoff (with The Disciple and Miss Elizabeth) (14:34) **Leno pinned Bischoff after Eubanks hit a Diamond Cutter on Bischoff. *At the end of the show, Travis Tritt performed a mini-concert. 1999 Road Wild 1999 took place on August 14, 1999 from the Sturgis Motorcycle Rally in Sturgis, South Dakota. *Rey Mysterio, Jr., Billy Kidman and Eddie Guerrero defeated Vampiro and The Insane Clown Posse (Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope) (12:22) **Kidman pinned Dope after a Shooting star press. *Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) defeated Chris Kanyon and Bam Bam Bigelow to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (13:06) **Ray pinned Bigelow after a Missile Dropkick from Booker. *The Revolution (Perry Saturn, Shane Douglas and Dean Malenko) defeated The West Texas Rednecks (Barry Windham, Curt Hennig and Bobby Duncum, Jr.) (with Kendall Windham) (10:57) **Saturn pinned Duncum after a Death Valley Driver. *Buff Bagwell defeated Ernest Miller (with Sonny Onoo) (7:24) **Bagwell pinned Miller after Miller collided into Onoo. *Chris Benoit defeated Diamond Dallas Page in a No Disqualification match to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (12:14) **Benoit pinned Page after a Diving Headbutt. *Sid Vicious defeated Sting (10:40) **Vicious pinned Sting after a chokeslam. *Goldberg defeated Rick Steiner (5:39) **Goldberg pinned Steiner after a Jackhammer. *Randy Savage defeated Dennis Rodman (11:30) **Savage pinned Rodman after hitting him with a chain. *Hulk Hogan defeated Kevin Nash in a Retirement match to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (12:16) **Hogan pinned Nash after a leg drop. Category:1996 in wrestling Category:1997 in wrestling Category:1998 in wrestling Category:1999 in wrestling Category:Pay-Per-Views Category:World Championship Wrestling